


САМЫЙ ТЯЖЕЛЫЙ ВЫБОР

by LazyRay



Category: Bakumatsu Kikansetsu Irohanihoheto | Intrigue in the Bakumatsu
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1391104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <em>Чем больше я смотрю на эту парочку, тем меньше у меня уверенность в их счастливом совместном будущем. Слишком много тараканов у обоих.</em>
  <br/>
</p>
    </blockquote>





	САМЫЙ ТЯЖЕЛЫЙ ВЫБОР

**Author's Note:**

> _Чем больше я смотрю на эту парочку, тем меньше у меня уверенность в их счастливом совместном будущем. Слишком много тараканов у обоих._   
> 

Когда-то Рёма-сан сказал ему, что мужчина лишь тогда становится мужчиной, когда в его жизнь вступает женщина.  
Самый тяжелый выбор мужчины.  
Самая тяжелая ответственность.  
Самая большая награда.  
Он пропустил тогда мимо ушей слова своего господина; он никогда не думал, что ему придется столкнуться с этим. Всю его жизнь поглощал долг. Но кто мог знать...  
  
Выбор? У него не было выбора. Один взгляд в ее испуганные, широко распахнувшиеся глаза там, на рисовом поле, когда они выступили против Харио Генба. Он отвел удар за мгновенье до того, как было бы слишком поздно, и в тот миг, когда ее жизнь оказалась в его руках... когда ее глаза открыли ему, что долг – это еще не все... Нет, у него не было выбора уже тогда.

Ответственность? Он не мог позволить себе это. Но глупая женщина пошла за ним на север, она пошла бы за ним на край света, если б он позвал. Нет, если б он просто позволил идти за ним.  
Он хотел оставить ее. Но снова проклятый случай – или судьба? – и второй зачарованный меч в ее руках, и в ее глазах горит тот же огонь, тот же долг зовет ее, та же участь ожидает ее. Они оказались связаны теснее, чем брат и сестра, теснее, чем муж и жена. Двое проклятых. Двое безумных. Двое, ведомых мечами. И ее меч не дал бы ее в обиду. О какой ответственности могла идти речь? Они были равны.

Награда... Он не мог поверить, что достоин награды. Но разве не был он счастлив, непозволительно счастлив, только глядя на нее? Улыбаясь невольно в ответ на ее улыбку. Любуясь румянцем на ее лице, когда она смело встречала его взгляд? Касаясь ее руки. Слушая ее голос...  
Он никогда не будет достоин такой награды. Но...

\- Акидзуки-сама?  
Обернуться и замереть от счастья.

**Author's Note:**

> _И да простит меня призрак Рёмы Сакамото за приписываемые ему слова._


End file.
